Sonic: Trade of the Betrayed
by LightMaker300
Summary: We all know Fiona and her betrayal against the Freedom Fighters, but what if there's an Anti-Fiona that did the same thing, only differently.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Farrah Fox, I wear a white tank top with a orange jacket on top and some black paints. I used to live a normal life here at Moebius, but I wanted adventure since I was little. It took weeks for my own mother to teach me who to fight when I was 13 and that's when I met Miles.

He fought off some jerks who were harassing me and he took me under his wing. He was strong, loyal, and all about justice.

He was there for me when my parents died in a house fire. He showed me love and kindness through all of it.

I liked that about him, until he had change after being with the Suppression Squad for a few mouths. He was now cruel to people, making all the wrong choices, and treating me like trash when I turned 16.

The next thing that him and the suppression squad let another fox who looks just like me. Her name was Fiona Fox, they said that she me from another universe and she incredibly rude to me.

When I heard Scourge wanted Miles and Boomer build a ring gate to get to the other universe so he can rule over, I knew Miles had to be stopped.

 **Chapter 1**

I bashed through the door of the workshop and found Miles working on the finishing touches of the star posts that he been working on for 2 years, but Boomer is no where to be found.

"Ah, Farrah" Miles greeted carelessly. "Your just in time." He said well pushing some buttons.

"Miles I have something that needs to be said." I said firmly.

"Well hold that thought for a minute." Miles turned on the star post for a test run. There were sparks at first, then they form into a portal. I stared at it amazed as Miles smirked. "Perfect, now all I have to do is to inform Scourge and we're-" I grabbed Miles' arm stopping him dead on his tracks.

"Miles, this has gone far enough." I said determined and Miles stares at with a frown.

"Care to run that by me again, Farrah?" He asked aggressive.

"I want you to stop before ruin more people lifes. I want you to stop treating me like I'm nothing! You been doing this since you join the suppression squad!" I said firmly and getting louder.

"Then why should I?" Miles asked with a murderess look.

"Because the Miles I KNEW WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "HE WAS KIND TO ME, HE WAS LOYAL, AND WAS ALL ABOUT JUSTICE!"

He grabbed me by the throat and stared at me with a look that he was going to hurt me. I stared back with disbelief that he would do this.

"That was a long time ago." Miles said firmly and then lets go. "Now stay out of my way." He walks towards the star posts to turned it off.

"So that how it going be then." I said as I stepped in front of him with a grenade in my hand.

I pulled the pin well hold the trigger tight and Miles looks at me wide eyed.

"Farrah...what do you think your doing?" He asked backing away.

"I'm not going to let you hurt more people, Miles. I'm not going to stand and watch from the sidelines as you do it." I said firmly, hold the trigger even tighter.

"Come on, Farrah. Let's not do anything rash." Miles said despite.

"I used those words over and over again and YOU. NEVER. LISTENED!" I yelled and Miles stared. "Did really care about me, Miles? Did you really wanted to help people? Did really love-" Before I got to finished that last question, Boomer fired his elbow gun at me.

It knocked me back, right through the portal, while dropping the grenade down to the floor.

"NO!" I heard Miles yell before I went through the portal.

I crashed down on some dark grass and groan in pain. I sat up and saw the portal exploded before closed. I stared in horror, knowing that I'm stuck in this universe and not knowing if she had hurt Miles or not.

"What. Have I. Done!" I cried out loud, curling up to my knees.

I feel the urge to cry as one urge is telling me to hold it together. I took a few seconds to think. I looked around seeing that I'm in a forest at the dead of night.

"Okay, stay clam. Stay clam." I said out loud. "If Scourge made it back to Moebius, so can I." I got up on my feet and walk at one direction.

But then I froze thinking what would suppression squad do to her after doing something like that and the person that Miles had become, then I asked myself.

"Do I really want to go back?"

"Hello?" A familiar voice called out.

I looked where the voice came from and found an unmistakable yellow twin-tails fox. It was Miles. I hid behind a tree, but he saw me before I did.

"Hey!" I heard Miles yelled.

I heard steps walking toward my hiding place. So, I took out my gun that I had the whole time and fired a shot at Miles' leg. He collapse down to the ground.

"To be clear: What Boomer did was uncalled for." I said while walking toward Miles.

"Darn it, Fiona! What are you doing here!?" Miles asked staring at me with a frown and I stopped.

"Fiona?" I repeated what he called me and he stares at me confused. "Wait...your not wearing your...OMG!" I dropped the gun realizing that this isn't really Miles. "I'm so sorry!" I knelled down to the other Miles, taking a look at his leg. "I thought you were that other guy, but you not and I shot you out of hate-"

"Hold on!" Miles cut me off with an expression of realization. "Are you...Anti-Fiona?"

I took a moment to answer. "I don't know what you meant by that, but if you that what you call people at Moebius then...yes."

"How did even get here and what was that explosion?" The other Miles asked.

"It's...complicated." I answered. "Do you want me help you with your leg?"

"Yeah, there some medical supplies over at my workshop, it just through those trees." Miles instructed as I put my gun back into my pocket.

I put his right arm over my head and lift him up.

"My name Farrah, by the way." I said.

"The name is Tails."

…

As I was working on Tails' leg, I explained the whole story about Miles and how I got here.

"That must be ruff." Tails said, sitting on the couch while I was fixing his leg.

"Yeah and right now I don't know if I want to go back to them after pulling of that." I said.

"I don't know how to answer off-hand if I pulled any of that with my friends in the Freedom Fighters." Tails remarked

"I take it that the Freedom Fighter are the Suppression Squad of this universe." I said finishing Tails' leg.

"Yeah...pretty much." He answered. "Speaking of Freedom Fighters, I might give Sally a call and see what they can do to help."

"Seeing how I don't any much place to go, I'll say we'll give it a shot." I said and finished Tails' leg.

"Thanks" He said moving it around. "There a spare bed room up stairs, just find a red door and that should be it."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll might as well sleep on the couch after I'm done calling Sally." He answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked and Tails' nodded. "O...k" I walked to the stairway. I looked at him one more time before I went up-stairs.

Tails POV – After watching Farrah walking up the stairs, I grabbed my TV remote / phone to call up Sally.

"Tails!" Sally greeted through the video call. "How are you? You missed my call today."

"Sorry, Sal." I started. "I had...surprising visit." I said and Sally noticed my injured leg.

"What happened to your leg!" She asked with worry.

"That one of the reasons why called. I found Fiona's anti-self and she shot me thinking that I was anti-Tails." I answered.

"Anti-Fiona?" Sally asked and I nodded. "As in Moebius Fiona?"

"Yeah. she calls herself Farrah Fox and she told me quite the story how she got here."

"Is that so? What happened next?" She asked.

"She brought me back to workshop and then fix up my leg. I'm letting her stay the night here." I explained and Sally took note of it.

"I see…I might come over tomorrow morning and I meet her in person." Sally said.

"Aright, see you then." I said my farewells.

"To you as well." Sally said her's.

We both hung up.

'The only thing to hope for is that history doesn't repeat itself'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Oh Shadow.**

 **Shadow: What is it, Author.**

 **Author: Remember what you said about my anti-Fiona idea wouldn't get anyone's attention? (Grinning)**

 **Shadow: Don't tell me! (I slowly nodded) I said don't tell me!**

 **Author: I didn't tell you, I motioned yes to you.**

 **Shadow: SAME THING! (Storms off)**

 **Author: Oh well...enjoy this next chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter 2**

(Farrah POV)

This morning, I came down-stairs and found Tails still asleep on the couch. I figured that I would use this opportunely to make up for yesterday's leg shooting accident by cooking some bacon and eggs for breakfast.

Tails woke up and walked into the kitchen when I finished making mines second.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Morning, Farrah" Tails greeted back rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked curious.

"I wanted to make up for what I did yesterday and made you some breakfast." I answered giving Tails his plate.

"You didn't have to do that." He said while holding the plate.

"I know, but it's the least I could do" I said noticing how Tails was walking. "How's your leg doing?" I asked as put my share of bacon and eggs on a plate.

"It stings, but it's feeling better." Tails answered as I turned the oven off.

We both ate our food on the living room couch. A half hour later, I was in the kitchen washing both of our plates when someone ring the door bell and I heard Tails open the front door.

"Hi, Tails." A female voice greeted as I put the plates away.

"Hi, Sally. Hi Sonic." I heard Tails greeted.

I came back into the living room saw a familiar female chipmunk with a blue jacket instead of an outfit. I assumed that must be Alicia counter-part and the blue hedgehog might be Sonic, I heard Scourge talk about him and I already knew he was blue because Scourge was blue before he disappeared and came back as a green hedgehog.

Sally noticed me when she came in. "And this right here must be Farrah, right?" She asked with a kind smile as she offered a greeting hand.

"Yeah" I said with a weak smile and I grabbed her and shook in greeting.

"My name is Sally Acorn." She introduced herself. "And this here is Sonic." She pointed and Sonic responded by giving a thump up.

"You know. I came to meet you in person as well, but the resemblance is just...wow." Sonic said with interests.

"With Fiona?" I asked. "Yeah, Tails thought I was her when I first got here."

"Is that when the...*clears throat*...accident occurred?" Sally asked trying to NOT be rude.

"Um...yeah...sorry about that." I said with a guilty grin.

"Don't worry about it. You patched Tails' leg and that's good enough for me." Sonic give his opinion.

"Same here." Sally said.

Now that she mentioned it, that wasn't the first time that I shot someone on accident.

 **Flashback**

Miles was teaching me how to use a rifle at the shooting range daring the middle of the day. Patch was also there shooting and he was minding his own targets.

"Be sure you keep both eyes opened as your aiming and don't be afraid of the kick back." Miles said as I was aiming while he was backing away.

"And keep your finger off the trigger if you don't intend to kill!" Alicia yelled from the distends.

"What did she say?" I asked when I turned to Miles and the rifle went off.

The blast hit Patch in the behind and he squealed like a girl.

"Oops" I said.

 **Flashback Ends**

"So, Farrah" Sally got my attention. "Can we talk upstairs?" She proposed.

"Of course" I said.

I fallowed Sally up the stairs and into that same room the I spent last night in.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but has Tails told you about what happened with Fiona?" Sally asked.

"No" I answered. "But I do know her and she isn't all that nice to me. Plus, I never heard of her story here in this universe." I said.

"Mobuis" She said.

"What?"

"We called this world Mobuis" Sally explained. "What is she doing now?" She asked.

"All I know is that she hangs with Scourge. Him, her, and the Suppression Squad are planning to rule over Mobuis." I explained.

"Really?"

"It took Miles 2 years to make that star post, but since I brew it up with a grenade and got sent here, I think I delayed them by 2 more." I explained.

"Admen to that." Sally muttered.

"If you don't mind me asking?" I wondered.

"Ask away." She said.

"What did Fiona do to you?" I asked and Sally was taken off guard.

"Hm" She was silent for a moment. "Fiona...was an ally, a friend. She had destroyed badniks along side with the rest of the Freedom Fighter. Tails had a crush on her." She explained.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"Then she chose to be with Scourge and betrayed us all. It hurt Tails the worst. He tried to kick Sonic's butt for going out with her when his father tried to overthrow my brother. At least no one was overthrown and Sonic let Tails know that he is sorry." Sally explained.

"That must be awful." I said.

"It has" She replied. "But enough about that. What about we head back down-stairs?"

"Yeah" I agreed.

We both walked down the stairs into the living room. Sonic and Tails were just talking to each.

"Hey Farrah." Sonic got my attention. "Tell us about yourself, what do you often?" He asked.

"Well" I started. "I like adventure and making a difference to start off with. I'm very skilled with hand to hand combat and being medic is one of my top three." I said.

"What the third?" Tails asked.

"Stealth." I answered. "You see...Miles and I were street rats, but we were pretty much rebels. We exposed a lot of bad people such as thefts, mob bosses, and war lords." I explained and everyone was interested. "That's how we came across the Suppression Squad. Only, they were not what we thought they are when we joined. They did all wrong decisions and Miles just gladly went along with it and I just watched him do all of it." I explained depressed.

"That must have suck." Sonic said.

"It is hard to stand up to someone who been your childhood friend." I said.

"I guess that's true." Sally said.

The room silence for a moment.

"So, Farrah" Tails broke the silence. "If you want, I can let you stay here until you can get on your feet."

"I'll like that." I accepted. "Thank you"

"No biggie" Tails replied.

"I guess we better get going." Sally said. "I think we took enough of your time."

"Same here" Sonic said. "See ya." He took off in a flash and Sally roll her eyes playfully.

"Bye Tails" Sally said her goodbyes. "It nice to meet you Farrah."

"Likewise" I said and Sally left through the front door.

…..

(Sally POV)

"She seem nice" Sonic remarked as we we're walking down the street.

"Yeah" I said looking back at Tails' workshop.

"Something on your mind?" Sonic asked.

"Do you have the feeling that history might repeat itself...for the better?" I asked.

"Can't say that I have." He answered. "Why?"

"Farrah said that anti-Tails also called Miles build a star post of they're own and Farrah blew it with a grenade and got sent here." I explained Sonic stared curious.

"Well, that's one clue that it might happen." He said.

"Not only that, I'm concerned that Tails might see a repeat Fiona turning against us." I said with concern.

"If he does, he's not alone and if it's true that Scourge is really having Miles making another star post, we'll handle it together." Sonic said

"How did you know that Miles made a star post?" I asked.

"Tails told me." he answered.

"Somehow...I might have known that he would tell you." I said.

"Do you think that she might make a great Freedom Fighter?" Sonic asked.

"I guess we're going to have wait and see." I answered.

….

 **Sonic: So Shadow thought it wouldn't get this much feed back?**

 **Arthur: Yep**

 **Sonic: Dude, you should use this to prank him!**

 **Arthur: How?**

 **Sonic: Like asked the readers if we should pour an ice bucket on him!**

 **Arthur: That a good idea! Hey readers, should we pour an ice bucket on Shadow?**

 **Sonic: Please say yes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(foxknightyouko009: I like your idea for this fic, an anti-Fiona is very interesting. I look forward to seeing where this goes, great job.)**

 **(Leodragon678: Great first chapter, really excited to see what happens! Keep it up man!)**

 **(Keyblade Writer of the Dawn: Very interesting since I was surprise that there wasn't a Anti Fiona in the comics, so this will be interesting to see how this will turn out, and how the story will go.)**

 **Arthur: Well look at that! They like you, Farrah.**

 **Farrah: W-wow...we only posted two and I… I never thought that it would turned out that way…**

 **Arthur: Thank you for you feedback for this story. I'm sure that she appreciates it as well. But do leave a review with your answer if we should pour an ice bucket on Shadow, Sonic is getting restless about that.**

…

 **Two days later**

(Farrah POV)

It was another day at Tails' workshop as he was working on his plane in his hanger when I was sitting on the living room couch wearing the same clothes for the past three days...okay, so maybe I always wear the same pair of clothes.

 **Flashback**

"Orange jacket and white tank top, orange jacket and white tank top, orange jacket and white tank top." Miles mumbled as he was going trough my wardrobe because he had a rare suspicion about me wearing the same clothes everyday. "How many of these pairs do you have?" Miles exclaims.

"How many pairs of that jacket do YOU have?" I asked and I put on sun glasses as air horns go off.

"IS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?!" Miles asked breaking the 4th wall.

 **End Flashback**

The sound of the TV/phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts and Tails came into the living room to sit by me and to answer it. The screen projected a walrus who could be Boomer's counterpart.

"Hey Rotor." Tails greeted.

"Tails, I need you to-" The walrus now as Rotor took note of me sitting by Tails.

"Wow...and I thought they were kidding about anti-Fiona." Rotor said.

"It's actually Farrah Fox." I corrected, but Rotor seems to be in a hurry.

"Well, I wish I can know you under a better circumstance, but I need Tails to come over to HQ. Something might be wrong with the star posts." Rotor explained.

"Alright, I come on over." Tails said as hangs up. "Hey, are you going to be alright by yourself?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm just going to use that 100 mobiums you give me to buy myself new clothes and be right back here, simple as that." I explained.

"And where is the clothes shop?" Tails asked.

"It's in the central of the town of Mystic Ruins."

"Alright then."

2 minutes later

I see Tails off in his plane as heads towards that HQ. I was about to head out the door until I realized...that I'm hungry.

I figured that I should make some lunch before I go.

50 minutes later

It took a while to make, but it hit the spot.

Now it's time for me to go shopping until I start dropping.

But then the door bell ring before I starting getting ready.

I answered the door and there was female adult rabbet who was wearing a dress. She was surprise by my presents because I think she doesn't knows that I'm staying with Tails.

"Hello there" She greeted. "Who are you?"

"I'm Farrah Fox and I been staying here with Tails until I get back on my feet." I introduced myself. "and what's you name?"

"Vanilla" She answered looking past me. "Where is Tails?"

"He went to Freedom Fighter HQ. They say that something is wrong with the star posts there." I answered.

"Well...that's unfortunate." Vanilla sighed. "I guess I'll have to come back another time. Nice to meet you, Farrah." She said and leaves.

I closed the door. 'She seems nice.'

I went upstairs to get ready to go shopping.

An hour later.

Honey's clothes shop is extremely busy, that it is almost full of people.

I looked the store to see what I like, but no luck and of course I pick out a pair of a orange jacket and a white tank top.

I knew couldn't pick the same pair every time I go shopping so I also pick out a black coat.

I went to the dressing room and found that the line is really long.

I barely made it there and it was a good thing I did. I sighed in relief as I put down the pair of a orange jacket, white tank top and black coat.

"Miles." A familiar deep dark scratchy voice called out right before I can take off my jacket I'm wearing now.

I dug through the packet I found a Suppression Squad communicator and a warp ring. I forgotten that I had them since the start.

"I'm here, Scourge." A mistakable voice of Mile Power replied through the communicator.

I turned down the volume and held it close to my ear to listen. 'How did they get here? I destroyed the star posts. It shouldn't have tack another two years to rebuild them!'

"Where are you at?" Scourge asked harshly

"I got chased away I'll back in a moment." Miles answered.

"You not out there looking for you girlfriend, are you?" Scourge asked coldly.

"Who...Farrah?" Miles asked.

"Yeah...the same girl nearly messed up the plan with that hand grenade." Scourge said.

"No, I'm not looking for her and she is NOT my girlfriend!" I was shock when I heard Miles say that.

"It sure seem like it when she destroyed the star posts." Boomer said through the communicator.

"My concern was my two years of hard work!" Miles said as I dropped down on the bench. "I never loved her, I never cared for her, and I never wanted to be with her! All she did...was to slow me down." He said as tears dropped from my face.

"Get back to the taken over HQ." Alicia ordered.

I bring my knees to my face and cried.

…

(Tails POV)

Today was a disaster. The Suppression Squid had taken Freedom Fighters HQ and we had to fall back to Castle Acorn. Everyone in the Freedom Fighters including me is in the same room.

"We are going to do now, Sally?" I asked.

"We're going to try and convince the conceal to retake HQ." Sally answered and everyone looked at one and other. "In the meantime, we should see if Farrah knows something." She said and everyone stares at me. "Tails, we kinda need you to bring her over here. Would you do that?" She asked and I took a moment to think.

"Yeah...I might come back here with her by tomorrow." I answered.

"Please, take all the time need." Sally said.

…

I was in my plane on heading back towards my workshop as the sun started to set.

While I was flying, I kept thinking what am I going to tell Farrah because of how she talked about Miles, it is not going to be easy.

When I notice that I'm getting close to my workshop, I land my plane on the runway and parked it in the hunger.

After getting out of my plane, I looked over at my workshop and notices that the lights are still on. I assumed that Farrah is still awake as I closed the main hunger doors.

I went into the living room through the front door and found Farrah sitting on the couch with both hands on her lap. I notices bags under her eyes and knew that she...been crying.

"F-Farrah?" I said and she stared at me sad as I walked over to her. "I-is everything...alright?" I asked and Farrah was silent for a moment.

"The Suppression Squid...took over HQ...did they?" Farrah said weakly and I was surprised she knew that. "I heard they're conversation through this communicator." She show the communicator in her hands.

"What did they say?" I asked as I knelled in front of her.

"...Miles..." She started. "Miles said somethings...terrible things." She answered gripping the communicator harder.

"Oh" I realized what Miles said was about her and it must been awful words. I don't know what exactly he said, but I figured not to asked.

"And I'm glad he's not looking for me because I don't want to SEE HIM AGAIN!" Farrah yelled and threw the communicator across the room as more tears flow through her eyes.

I knew how I felt when Fiona betrayed me, but I think Farrah is feeling much worst because Miles was the one who betrayed HER.

"Listen Farrah" I start and she stares at me. "I don't want asked what Miles said about you, but I know that you want to stop him from doing terrible things and us, the Freedom Fighters, also want to stop him from doing terrible things." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Farrah...I want you to come to Castle Acorn with me tomorrow. We want you to tell us what you know about Suppression Squid that it became today." I didn't know what to say next and there was a moment of silence.

"O-okay...I'll do it." Farrah said.

"Thank you." I said as she stood up off the couch. "Now, why won't you get some sleep for tomorrow. We're going to be flying there."

Farrah heads towards the stairs but stopped and look at me.

"You know..." Farrah started with sly smile. "You remind me of him...while we were much younger." She said and walked upstairs.

I dropped down on the couch and sighed in relief.

"At this rate, maybe she'll become one of us." I said to myself.

…

 **Author: Sorry this took a while. It has been a rough few weeks.**

 **Farrah: I'll was just about to say the same thing.**

 **Author: Thank you all for being patient it really takes the pressure off and help this get better.**


End file.
